My Hero Academia - Going back to the start
by Nevarus
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, also known as Boku no Hero Academia. It's owned by Kōhei Horikoshi. Izuku Midoriya always had a Quirk, he just didn't know it. He found out one day, when he gets sent back to the day his world shattered. The day it all began, the day he was labeled... Quirk-less.
1. Chp 1 - To Where My Dream Were Shattered

"Izuku….." I feel like someone is calling out from far away, but I can barely hear them.

"Izuku.." There it is again and now I feel as if someone is shaking me, trying to wake me up.

Who is calling for me? "Izuku!" I Hear once more loudly, and I slowly opened my eyes to see who is calling out to me.

"Izuku! Are you feeling alright?" The person in front of me looks over me to see if I'm alright.

Oddly enough this person looks just like my mother, just a lot younger... who is she? "Mom?" I call out tentatively.

"Yes Dear, are you okay?" She looks over me with more concern.

Okay so it is mom, but…. why does she look so young and where am I? This looks like a doctor's office. "Mom, where are we?"

She looks even more concerned, if that were possible, as she carefully replies. "We are at the doctor's office to find out about your quirk"

I look down at myself and realize that I'm really short almost as if… suddenly an old man in a lab coat walks in.

"Ah kid, I see your up." the old man looks me over " I had hoped you would take the news better, but I guess telling a kid that he can't be a hero has that kind of effect"

Did he just say Kid? I look down at myself to realize i'm really short and look just like a kid… what the hell?

Wait he just told me that I didn't have a quirk…. Is this that old man that told me I didn't have a quirk before, but that was 12 years ago… and I look like I did when I was 4 "What happened?"

"You passed out kid, you hit your head and everything" looking over at his Mother "Mrs. Midoriya, I would like to examine your son to make sure he is alright." My mother looks visibly shaken by possible consequences of hitting my head but nods in agreement.

The doctor spends the next hour and a half giving me a thorough examination and a cat scan to be extra safe, with the insistence of my over-protective mother stating "It doesn't hurt to be even more thorough."

After writing a few more things in a file. "Okay kid it looks like everything is in order. He doesn't appear to have any memory issues or any other issues that could be caused from hitting his head, however Mrs. Midoriya… if he develops any problems due to this let me know and we will examine him further alright?"

"Yes doctor I will, thanks again for everything" She shakes his hand before he walks out of the room. My mother then proceeds to help me down from the bed and then takes my hand leading me to the door "let's go home Izuku."

"Okay, Mom" I say softly and slightly irritably. I find it rather uncomfortable with being picked up and treated like a child, but then again I appear to be once more….. a kid.

As we are walking out of the hospital, I'm constantly thinking about what I remember last. Let's see…. I remember going to a meeting with a bunch of heroes, like Sir Nighteye, Gran Torino and Eraser Head. The Meeting was about the yakuza and a little girl named Eri. She had the ability to rewind someone's body in its entirety back until it was almost nothing. A man named Kai Chisaki was using her body to make Quirk-Neutralizing Bullets. I shivered at that thought, but continued retracing my memories. Later we found where she was being held and launched an assault on the location. I was looking everywhere for Eri and found her falling holding a piece of Mirio's Costume. I immediately jumped up, caught and put her securely on my back. I started fighting to protect Eri from Kai using 100% All For One on Him. Eri used her power to make sure I wasn't disabled by All For One at 100%. The last thing I remember is Punching Kai as hard as I could one, final time. What happened after that?

"Izuku?" My mother looks down at me concerned "snap out of it, are you alright?"

I realize that I have been mumbling to myself like usual, I really need to fix that habit of mine. "I'm alright mom"

That doesn't seem to comfort her that much "You sure, it's just you looked so shocked and depressed when you first found out"

Oh right I was so broken when I found out before… hmm I should give my mom some piece of mind "Don't worry so much mom, I'm okay, I just need to find another way to be a hero"

We stop walking right in front of the car and she looks down to me with tears in her eyes. Next thing I know she's hugging me and saying "I'm sorry Izuku" while bawling her eyes out.

Ah... here we go again, with whatever is going on, my mother is still the same one that raised me and loved me unconditionally. "It's okay mom, I'll just need to try harder"

After several minutes of hugging and crying out of the way, she finally breaks her hold on me and wipes away her tears. "Alright, Let's go home and I'll whip up a delicious dinner for you"

I smile at her "Thanks Mom" She helps me into the car and she drives us home. Along the way I start feeling sleepy, probably due to how stressful today's been, and I fall asleep. Some time later I wake up to "Izuku… we're home." I slowly opened my eyes and see that mom decided to let me rest a little longer and carried me inside the apartment.

She sets me down on the couch as I rub my eyes tiredly. "I'm going to get dinner ready, go ahead and play in your room" she says as she puts on an apron and starts on dinner.

"Okay, Mom" I get up off the couch and head to my room. Walking into my room, I notice that it isn't as packed with All Might merchandise as it once was. After thinking about it, I realize it's because even though I was really into All Might already, I haven't collected everything I once did. Yet, that is, I guess I get to collect it all again. The first thing I have to do is form a Hypothesis of what happened, then I'll make a plan for the future.


	2. Chp 2 - Possible Reason and The Plan

I open the door to my room and go to sit down at my desk. I look around trying to find writing materials and luckily I found a blank notebook and a pen. So first off I can think of a couple of things to explain my situation.

One, I may possess a Quirk with the ability to see into the future, but my memories or visions of the future don't have any mention of said quirk. So option one is highly unlikely.

Two, I could be mentally unstable or hallucinating due to the blow to my head, in which case none of that happened. If that was the case then why am I acting nowhere close to someone my age and why do I feel as if I experienced this day before. So it's just as unlikely as the first.

Three, I may possess a Quirk that transfers my memories from the future to the past. This option seems the most likely scenario, but what is the trigger? Could Eri's Quirk have triggered my own Quirk? Or perhaps it was caused due to another factor? What could have caused me to black out... did I die? That's a possibility… and would explain why I couldn't activate my Quirk before.

On the other hand, why did I get my memories back today? Was it because of when my Quirk first manifested? even though I had no clue. Maybe it's cause my world shattered on this day. Either way I will need to figure out if there is a way to control it in another way other than killing myself and getting incredibly depressed…

Either way, now that I have an idea of how I got back here, I should worry about how to become a Hero properly this time. Hmm... I hope I can get One for All again, but how to make sure that happens. Tell All Might, hey I know your secret and I'm a good candidate for One for All? Hmm… I could also talk to Sir Nighteye or Gran Torino… I guess I'll have to shelve that idea for the moment.

Other than that... I should work on improving my body's condition, so that in the event I get One for All, I don't get as overwhelmed as I did the first time. It would also help if I studied up some more in my free time more, since I won't have to worry about rushing my training either. With any extra free time I have I could dabble in creating my own personal Support Equipment. All of these are good, but I need to focus on what I can do right now. I should see if mom will let me get training in a martial arts of some kind within a few years.

"Izuku" I turn to see my other at the doorway to my room "dinner is ready, come and wash up to eat."

I close my notebook and hop off the chair "okay mom i'm coming" I head off after mom and she helps me wash up and sit at the table.

"So Izuku… what were writing in that notebook of yours?" his mother asks while setting the food on the table.

"Oh that" I was considering how much I should tell my Mom, she has always worried too much for her own good "hmmm… that was just a couple of ideas of what i could work on to become a Hero."

"Oh Izuku" I see my mother start tearing up.

"Mom, don't worry, I just have to put in more effort than others" I try to reassure her and get her to stop worrying so much.

"Alright Izuku" She says while wiping the tears from her eyes. Soon she resumes setting the table and they start to eat their dinner together. "So what kind of Ideas did you have?"

"Just things like studying up more to possibly make support items for heroes, more for myself than anything else." I eat some of my food "Also mom could I go learn at one of the martial art dojos?"

With a lot of concern visible on her face "I like the first idea a lot more than the second honey, why do you want to learn martial arts?"

"Seconds please" After cleaning my plate "Mom, I need to eventually learn how to defend myself, if nothing more, to keep myself safe."

"Alright honey" with some relief being shown on her face "I'll ask your father about it tomorrow."

We spend the rest of the evening finishing our dinner and mom chats with me while she washes the dishes "Are you sure your alright honey?"

I look over to her "Yeah I'm fine, why mom?"

"I was just making sure, because normally you would be asking to watch that video with All Might in it where he was saving people about now"

"Oh that's okay mom" I think carefully "I was actually wondering if there was anyway I could help you with the dishes"

My mother turns and looks somewhat shocked "Well... aren't you acting mature and responsible all of a sudden. Sure, here is a towel for you use to dry some of the smaller dishes, I'll hand them to you."

I walk over and help my Mom with drying the dishes and after a while I let out a loud yawn while rubbing my eyes. "Well looks like someone is ready to hit the hay"

"Yeah…" I continue rubbing my eyes while feeling my eyelids get heavier and heavier.

"Alright let's get you ready for bed honey" she says as she grabs my hand and drags me into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. After a few minutes there we head off into my bedroom where she helps me change into my All Might pajamas and then tucks me into bed. "Sweet dreams honey" she kissed my forehead. I'm so tired that I fall asleep on the bed immediately afterwards.


	3. Chp 3 - Phone class & Decisions

Waking up I find blinding rays shooting out into my room from my window. I rub my eyes grogerly to find that it's really early in the morning. I look around my room for a clock and I can't seem to find one. 'I guess I should get up anyway…' I get out of bed and go to gather a set of clothes to wear for the day. After that I head off to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

After getting out of the shower, my mother walks in and exclaims "Izuku, did you just take a shower by yourself?"

"Yeah mom, why?" I cock my head wondering what could be wrong… Oh right, I'm still a kid… that is gonna take a while to get used to.

"It's fine if you want to bathe by yourself, but for now you should let me supervise so that you don't hurt yourself." Huh I guess my mom was always a worry-wart even when I was younger, if not more. "Alright Honey, let's get you dressed and then we can eat breakfast."

My mother helped me dress up in an outfit of green shorts and an All Might brand T-shirt. Then we go to the table and start eating our breakfast.

After breakfast I help mom with drying the dishes. "Hey mom, your gonna talk to dad today right?" I look up at her.

"That's right, I was actually going to call him after I was done doing the dishes here."

"Thanks mom" I say while continuing to help her dry the dishes.

After finishing up with the dishes I sat down on the couch, hoping for some good news from dad. "Alright Honey, I'm gonna call your father now."

I beam a smile at her "Alright Mom."

After a while into the phone call "So… Dear, our son would like to practice martial arts in order to become a Hero."

"Hmmm… we should let him honey, he just got told that he is Quirk-less."

"Are you sure dear? What if he hurts himself." she says with dread on her face.

"He needs this, he needs something to keep him distracted. Besides, without determination he won't last long in it anyway."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem dear… our son seems to be very mature all of a sudden." while thinking "He even started helping out with the dishes and even this morning he woke up and bathed by himself this morning."

He starts laughing "Ahhh… I guess my son is turning out to be a great young man."

"But Honey! What if he slipped and fell! I don't want him to hit his head again."

"Don't worry so much dear. If he can dry dishes for you, he can bathe himself, but if you are that worried just watch over him while he washes himself."

"I was planning on doing so dear, geez... he really is your son, he knows how to make me worried as well."

"Sorry Honey, I will try to be back for the Christmas, but work is picking up."

"It's alright, just… stay safe, I love you."

"I love you too."

I see my mother ending the phone call "Mom! What did dad say?"

"He said you could, but you must be careful" she says as concern is written all over her face "I won't let you continue if you get injured too much."

"Alright mom" I'm can't wait to get started "When can I start?"

"That depends dear, any idea of what kind of martial arts you want to learn?"

"Hmm… well would it too much to ask that I try to learn all of them that I can" I asked tentatively while looking hopefully up to my mother. She starts laughing. "Yeah I guess it is" I look down somewhat depressed.

"Oh no you can honey, your just being awfully ambitious." she says while patting my head.

"I have to be mom if I want to be a Hero, I have to work a lot harder than anyone else does." Now I just have to ask mom to help me find nearby dojos… Maybe I should start with MMA. "Hey mom can you help me look for a MMA dojo around here?"

"Sure Honey." We both walk over to the computer to look on the internet for MMA dojos. She sits down on the chair and set me down on her lap. I really don't like how I'm being treated as a kid, but alas for now I am in appearance, a kid. She types a few things into the browser and scrolls a bit until. "Alright let's see here… It looks like there is one a few blocks from here."

It looks to be a small-time martial arts dojo that teaches various martial arts… Including MMA. "This is perfect mom, I can start with whichever martial arts that I can do safely right now and work on the others later."

"Alright Izuku, I'll give them a call and see if they would be able to start teaching you." My mother sets me down and goes to make another phone call. Since i'll be waiting anyway and I've been so active I think i'll lay down on the couch and take a short nap.

Ring… Ring… Ring… "Hello Aizawa Residence, this is Kaito Aizawa."

"Hello my name is Inko Midoriya, I'm calling about an Advertisement I saw online about your dojo."

"Ah yes, we don't have too many students nowadays, but I still love to teach those who are willing to learn. Are you interested in learning?"

"Oh no it's not me, it's my son."

"I see… And how old is your son, if I may ask?"

"Oh he'll be 5 in a couple of months."

"Okay… Isn't he a bit young to start learning."

"You aren't the only one. He and his father are very insistent on the matter, although for two different reasons." she says a bit.

"Oh… and what would their reasons be for wanting your son to start so early."

"Well his father would think that he needs this as a distraction."

"A distraction from what exactly?"

"From the news we got about our son… We found out that he is quirkless."

"Well that's unfortunate, but that doesn't seem like a reason to bring up learning martial arts."

"Actually it was my son who brought up the idea, saying something along the lines of 'if I don't have a Quirk then that means I just have to work even harder to become a Hero'."

"Well that's an awfully mature outlook to have… Are you sure he's only 4 years old."

She laughs "Yeah i've been curious about that as well, he seems to have changed a bit since he hit his head."

"Hit his head?"

"Unfortunately yes, when I brought him to the doctor to find out about his Quirk, he just fainted suddenly and we weren't able to catch him in time before he hit the floor."

"I see… Well we better make sure to keep an eye on him then shall we?"

"Does that mean you'll teach him?"

"I won't say I will until I meet him, but from his reason alone he seems determined enough. Why don't you bring him over to my place later today?"

"Would 3 o'clock work?"

"Yes that would be fine, also make sure to have him dressed in something easy to move around in as well."

"Alright thanks and I will see you at 3."

"Yep, until then."


End file.
